


I woke up and the world's twice as big.

by Fandomgirl445



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aunt Pepper Potts, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Diapers, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, I haven't slept in two days and couldn't help it, Kid Bruce Banner, Kid Clint Barton, Kid Fic, Kid Natasha Romanov, Kid Tony Stark, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Maybe this'll be a less hate filled fic for her., More tags soon!, Or not, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Sam Wilson, Parent Steve Rogers, Protective Avengers, Team as Family, Tony is a soft boy, Uncle Happy Hogan, Uncle Nick Fury, Uncle Phil Coulson, Wanda maybe not to much, We're still figuring out how she exists here, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl445/pseuds/Fandomgirl445
Summary: It was one mistake and it wasn't even the Avengers that caused it. Tony's tiny, Clint's Tiny - even Bruce is tiny.Bucky's good with kids, Steve is trying - Sam is amazing with kids. Together can they parent the five children in their care until this is all over or is this going to test them all.OrAge regression and Superhero's might mix - time to find out.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 165





	1. We have a problem

**Author's Note:**

> It's been two days and I can't sleep so enjoy the sleep muddled mind of me - I got bored and started reading age regression stories again as well as foster home fics (There are some brilliant ones and I encourage you to look them up) and then next thing I know is that I'm writing this along side the family update (the one with little tony) and boom this was finished before hand.
> 
> Along side that guess who's main laptop broke so she's using the one with the broken keyboard and has to plug one in. Meeeee --> so now I'm fighting to write a story with a gaming keyboard that I have to rest away from the laptop screen and that's frustrating because I like resting my laptop...on my lap...like a normal person.
> 
> Any ways -- new story, sleepy Shannon is gonna fiddle with the little story update. Enjoy this first part!!!

** 3rd Person P.O.V **

Nick Fury had seen many things in his life, from death to aliens but this?

This was something new and crazy.

Half his employee's and some of the Avengers had been regressed and how did that happen? Surprisingly it wasn't Tony Stark's fault. After an attack on another Hydra base that popped up somewhere in the South of France, SHIELD found and recovered many chemicals that was being held in a lab on one of the lower levels. Tony Stark and Bruce banner had been asked to come in and investigate a type of gas like chemical that was held in a canister. All the Avengers had arrived along side the two and had entered the lab when a lab tech - who was proven to be supposed ex-hydra scientist - The canister was sent through the building and changed many of SHIELD's agents as well as the Avengers. Now Fury had to figure out what to do and how to handle the people effected by the gas and to fix it's effects. The Avenger's effected stand as :

  * Clint Barton : age 8
  * Natasha Romanov : Age 7
  * Bruce Banner : Age 6
  * Wanda Maximoff : Age 4
  * Tony Stark : Age 2



Leaving Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson and Thor as the only active duty Avengers not affected by the chemical attack. James Rhodes was contacted along with Pepper Potts to inform them of the mishap. It was decided that the regressed Avengers would fall under the care of the remaining adult Avengers. Much to the complaint of the regressed children.

Nick could feel the headache crawling up the back of his skull as he prepared to make his twenty-fifth phone call of the day to try and home his own regressed agents.

******

**Tony's P.O.V**

I watched silently as Steve and Happy fought with some car seats in the back of one of my cars. I'm sat between Clint and Natasha as we all watch them both struggle. Bucky's pulling Bruce's socks onto the boy's feet with a weirdly practised ease. I watch in silence as he finished with Bruce and turns towards Wanda, working his way down the ladder from oldest to youngest. I flinch a little as Clint pulls me a little closer to his side and rubs a hand up and down my arm as we listen to Steve and Happy swear at the seats. "Oh my god, Steve. Take over Wanda's clothes, I'll do the chair." Bucky sighs, apparently getting more and more annoyed by the minutes that pass with them arguing. "Stay still and behave for Steve." He tells the little menace that is Wanda. I curl further into Clint's side as I feel the breeze of Bucky walking past me and towards the car. Happy moves back and lets Bucky almost expertly move the seats into the correct position and sets them in with a practised ease.

"Ok, I need to know how you're doing all of that like you've done it a hundred times." Happy asks and voices what I was thinking - this is why I like Happy. He basically reads me mind.

"I worked at a day-care in Romania. Picked up a few things here and there." He mumbles a little as he gets the final seat in place in under five minutes. "Taxi's don't provide chairs and mothers panic when their kids aren't obeying so I'd be 'volunteered' by the boss to do it. Kids don't like clothes and shoes so we had to fight to get them on. Very simple." He mutters, turning back with a raised eye-brow at Steve. "The shirt is inside out and the wrong way. Clip the older three into the chairs whilst I get her and Tony dressed. Sam, can you dress Tony? The diapers and such are in the plastic bag." He says easily and it takes me a few seconds to process the words before my head snaps to Bucky and Sam with my mouth gaping open.

"Oh relax Tones. Kids your age are kinda nappy dependant - or just entering potty training. We just wanna make sure that you don't have an accident and get upset." Sam says and it's a little shocking that he's not making fun of me for it. "I'm not going to laugh at you. You're a toddler, laughing at you for needing things makes me an ass hole and I might be one but not that kind. You get me?" He says chuckling a little and moves to lift me up. I try to curl further into Clint's side to avoid it but the bastard pushes me towards Sam like it was nothing. "Oh don't be like that." He chuckles, sliding his hands around my waist and lifting me into his arms. "OK, I'll be back in about five minutes with this little monster. You guys behave for the others." He warns, carrying me off towards a staff toilet that was just off the elevator, I squirm in his hold as I hear Natasha and Clint both giggle together. "Ok little man, stop squirming." He says as we enter, I scrunch my face up at the sterile area as we walk in.

"I don't need it." I mutter, rubbing at my stinging eyes. Sam sighs and runs a hand down my back as he holds me.  
"You do kiddo, at least until we know that you aren't going to have any accidents. I'm sure you don't want any accidents right?" He asks and I bite my lip a little, he's not wrong. I'd hate to have an accident and people have proof of it. "That's what I thought." He says setting me on the counter next to the taps he pulls out a few clothes from a plastic bag.

"Ok arms up." He tells me, I roll my eyes and obey as he slides off my AC/DC Shoot to thrill shirt and pops it into the bag like it's nothing. "Oh wow you are tiny." He says and I flush moving my hands down to my uncovered privates, he laughs loudly and shakes his head. "No, not down there Tony. I meant you're height." He chuckles, I flush more and look away as he gently lays me onto my back and snatches my feet up. "I've got nieces and nephews around your current age that are taller than you." He mumbles and sets my butt down on the soft inside of the diaper. I groan lowly and look away from him, my face blushing more and more as he sprinkles powder over me and tapes the nappy tight around my waist. "Ok, snap crotch time and then some cool shorts and shoes." He says happily, I blush and look at him.

"What about a shirt?" I ask with a frown, Sam rolls his eyes and produces a grey shirt with Thomas the tank engine on it. I groan a little seeing it. "Really?" I ask, he just grins a little.

"Happy said you were in the middle of playing with some train engines so he bought you a few train themed shirts." He says, chuckling to himself as he finishes and looks through the bag. "Oh look, there's even a Thomas the tank Pj set in here." He chuckles and moves back to me. "Now, lets get this on you and get you ready to go back home." He grins a bit and yanks the snap crotch over my head quickly, before I can protest. I do however give him a grumpy glare. "That's a nasty grump you've got going there kiddo." He tells me and wiggles each arm into their respective holes. I squirm a little as he does so and grumble as he stands me up to button up the bottom. "So..." He starts as he pulls the shirt over my head easily.

"So?" I repeat back, wincing at how pitchy my voice was. Sam smiles at me again and chuckles as he straightens the shirt.

"Is it weird? being this...young again? I know you can't really talk in full sentences just yet but...is it weird?" He asks, I nibble my lip a little as he puts my shorts on for me.

"Cause I think I'd be freaking out." He tells me. "I mean, not to freak you out but like....it's crazy right?" He asks, eyeing me a little.

"Its...strange?" I whisper, letting him sit me down as he fiddles some socks onto my feet. "Feels wrong? Foggy?" I mutter, squeaking and squirming away a little as he brushes his thumb over my foot. He laughs a little and grins.

"Oh, baby Tony's ticklish? I wonder if adult Tony was too?" He muses out loud as he slides a shoe onto my foot - I do try pulling it back to little avail. "I know it's hard but we'll try and be...accommodating to your current self but...Tone's you're defiantly going to have child like emotions and reactions to things." He tells me, sorting out the final shoe and brushing some of my hair out of my face. "We'll try and keep in mind you're mentally an adult but we're going to treat you how you look ok? Because you'll have needs that can't be achieved by treating you like an adult. Do you understand?" He asks me, I keep my eyes focused on the Hulk shoes with a frown - my eyes where defiantly watering - and then his hands on my knee and squeezing lightly. "Tony?" He whispers and I rub my eyes quickly.

"Get it, yeahs." I whisper, my hands shaking slightly as I take a deep breath. "Gets it." I repeat, Sam squeezes my knee again.

"Ok, nice deep breath for me Tony, Copy me." He tells me and I obey, though my hands are shaking as I take another breath and start to calm down. "There we go, nice and calm. Be calm with me ok?" He tells me, I just nod a little and feel the somewhat fragile calm take over. "There we go." He mutters and lifts me into his arms and cradles me to his chest and rubs my back quietly. "Oh kid." He mutters, holding me closer. "You're doing fine. Come on, I'll sit by you in the car. I bet that'd be nice." He whispers as he carries me towards the car. I glance out fro his arms to see Bucky fighting with Bruce to get him into the car-seat.

"Bruce-" Bucky's voice is stern, but Bruce is clearly not having it. Withering under his hold and squirming as much as he can. "Bruce Banner, that is enough!" He orders loudly, I watch in quiet fascination as the usually calm and quiet Bruce argues and yells under Bucky's hands, Sam pulls me a little closer as he walks over to the car with me. "OK that's enough! I am not standing here and fighting with you. So stop throwing a tantrum, sit down in the chair and behave. The trips under twenty minutes so just...please." He mutters, Sam rests his free hand on his shoulder and I notice that both Steve and Happy have already sat down.

"I see you're getting so much help." Sam chuckles, I look over at Nat, Clint and Wanda taking note that they defiantly don't look happy about it. I frown at the only technically empty seat that was facing the complete opposite direction from the others and looked more babyish than others. I glare at it as Sam sets me on the ground and helps Bucky get Bruce into the chair - the two of them working together is kind of terrifying - I look around the car park and notice that the car I drove this morning was still here - I had my back up phone in there and I wanted it. "Bruce, if you bite me you'll be in big trouble." I distantly hear Sam say as I move away towards my car. I toddle awkwardly and find it surprising that 'Mr day-care' and 'Professional Uncle Sam' don't notice me going anywhere.

"Hey Sam." Steve's voice calls, I keep moving closer towards it. "Sam-" He says again as my hand connects with my car - the alarm goes off loud and angry - hands snatch around my waist and I'm lifted up and away from it. My hands snatch onto them tightly as I'm spun around and the alarm is shut off. 

"Tony." Bucky breaths out in exasperation as he rubs my back with his flesh hand, I cling to him - shaken up from the car alarm - I whimper a little and try to take a deep breath before glancing up at him as he keeps me held. "Don't wonder off like that. Jesus, kid. This is a parking lot." He grumbles and moves me back towards the car where Bruce was finally secured in his chair. Sam turned the final chair out towards the door with a smile. "Can you behave and not fight me on the seat?" Bucky asks as he gently lowers me into the chair, I squirm a little and point to my car with a grunt. "Tony, stop squirming come on. It's just a chair." He mutters.

"Phone!" I snap out, pointing towards my car once more. I have important stuff on that thing. Bucky's hands pause for a moment and he looks at me, follows my pointing hand to my car and seems to connect the dots as he pulls out my car keys and unlocks it then locks it again. "Phooone" I whine out, Bucky rolls his eyes and passes the keys to Sam who moves off towards it easily. I don't see much else as Bucky turns my chair towards the back seat, he'd clipped me in and locked it in place so all I could see was the seat.

"Don't pout Tony." Bucky mutters, running a hand through my hair before getting back up and getting into the car, not long after that Sam also gets in. "Got your phone." Bucky calls back and I grumble to my self more, kicking at the seat with a huff. No one says anything as the car starts up and moves. I try to pout and be mad the whole drive back but it only ends with me falling asleep at some point.

******

**Bucky's P.O.V**

I ran a hand through my hair as we pulled up into the tower, a deep sigh escaping me as I glanced into the back of the car. All of them but Clint where asleep, I'm pretty sure Tony crashed out within minutes of us driving - the others followed not long after. Clint was wide awake - must be because he's the oldest and has more energy to burn. - He meets my gaze with a huff and crosses his arms with a pout. "Oh don't pout at me. We're here so don't complain now about your seat." I tell him, Steve and Sam's already out the car and Happy is already carrying some bags with supplies in towards an elevator. I climb out and move to Clint's side first.

"Do I have to use that thing when we drive?" He mutters annoyed, I roll my eyes as I un-clip him and help him out of the car.

"Yes, because you're seven." I tell him as he grumbles next to me. "Stay by the car whilst we get the other four out of the car. Steve can you take Nat? Sam you got Wanda and Bruce?" I ask looking at the two as I moved to Tony's side and gently tugged the two year old out. He was so small compared to the others. The others are doing as asked though Sam is slightly struggling with the two. "Do you want to hand Bruce to Steve?" I mutter, closing the door easily and hold my hand to Clint. "Hand." I order, Clint glares at me and I roll my eyes a little. "Take my hand Clint. We're in a parking lot - that is the second time today I've had to tell someone that." I mutter the last bit to my self as I continue to hold out my hand, Clint reaches up and takes my hand with a pout. "Keep pouting and you're face'll freeze like that Malen'kaya ptitsa" I tell him, ignoring the grumble he gives me as we walk to the elevator - he was clearly not enjoying having his hand held.

"So what floor are we staying on?" Clint asks, tugging lightly on my flesh hand as he tries to decide if he can pull his own free - he can't obviously - and huffs a little as the elevator comes back down to us.

"We'll all be staying on the common floor. It's the most child proof and used floor." Steve says easily, I nod along quietly as Sam presses the button to take us there. "Along side that, Happy was kind enough to get some people up to re-decorate some of the guest rooms to accommodate you all. That includes some game boxes down-" He's interrupted by Clint's giggle.

"'Game boxes?' What's a game box Steve?" He giggles out and I grin as well, watching the man flush red and stutter a little. "Let me get on google and look up the Play Box and X-Station yeah?" He laughs more, I roll me eyes a little and nudge him. Steve grins as well, rolling his eyes at the boy - at least he's not pouting anymore.

"Yeah yeah, laugh at the man from the 40's inability to remember names of weird doo-hickeys and electronics" Steve grumbles a little. I smirk a bit at his words and roll my eyes as Clint laughs loudly. I glance at the sleeping bundles in everyone's arms - glad that he wasn't loud enough to wake them. The elevator stops on the common room floor and I pause as I almost don't recognise it.

Theirs a high chair by the dining room table, a play pen by the tv, a toy box not too far from it. All the tables have their sharp edges covered by soft foam covers, there's smaller chairs around for the 'kids' to sit on, there's a play house in the corner and a play matt across the carpet of the front room. A chore chart is hung lazily on the fridge like it was always there. I walk further in - letting Clint go so he can explore the room - Sam and Steve follow me to presumably put the others to bed. Each door has the kids names on them with a little spin to represent them, from the looks of it they each got their own rooms. I look from Natasha's name with ballet shoes hanging off the final letter to Tony's with little turning clogs and screws painted around his name.

I smile a little as I open his door and look around the room. A red and gold themed nursery, with a race-car themed changing table, a crib with painted on clogs on the bars and bedding that is covered in little robots. A rocking chair sits in the corner and some toy cars and robots are scattered around along with many teddies. I fight off the chuckle at the idea of Tony willingly cuddling one but I realise that would be adorable. Speaking of the baby Stark, he sleepily squirms in my hold and I have to fight a coo as I set him into the crib - yes I made sure he was dry before doing so - and tuck him in loosely, brushing some of his hair away I smile once more before taking the baby monitor and turning the other one on. I leave the room quietly and look at the monitor, almost laughing at the sight of it. It was shaped like Iron-man's helmet. Something I'm sure Happy thought would be funny. I snap out of my amusement at the sound of a slightly cranky eight year old arguing with a slightly cranky ninety year old. I sigh to my self and make eye-contact with Sam who was putting together a sandwich for himself. "Do I wanna know?" I ask him and he gives me a sheepish grin.

"Clint's claiming not to be tired - he is by the way - and Steve's demanding he either naps in his new room or he'll be napping with a red ass. Clint won't explain why he won't go into his new room, kid hasn't even entered it yet...but Steve's being snappy and not really noticing the kids upset." He tells me, I give him a look and he groans. "I figured I'd make Clint some food. He's always hungry after a mission and I was hoping it was just him being hungry..." He tells me and I roll my eyes.

"No, you came out here to avoid Steve's disappointed and annoyed voice." I tell him, smirking at his ashamed look. "I'll sort it out." I tell him and move towards the two - seeing the two glaring at each other. "OK, that's enough. Steve, cool off." I tell him sternly and move to Clint who immediately looks ashamed and keeps his eyes to the floor. I frown and kneel in front of him, ignoring Steve as he walks away with a grumble. "Clint...What's going on?" I ask gently, watching as Clint shuffles and scuffs his foot a little - refusing to look at me. "Clint?" I mumble gently and nudged his chin up, he's tearing up and that set off all the alarm bells in my head. "Hey why are you crying sweet-heart?" I ask him and he just shakes his head. "Are you tired? Hungry? In pain?" I ask and watch him just sniffle and rub at his face - I went to talk again but he beats me too it.

"I-I don't want to sleep without Nat." He whimpers out and it makes me pause, that clearly wasn't the full story but I decided to let it go. He and Nat shared a floor in the tower - hell they shared a room - so my moneys on him not wanting to be alone. I look around the room and spot sleeping mats.  
"Well, Nat is sleeping in her room right now...so how about we roll out a sleeping mat and you can nap with Steve. He's real grumpy right now and needs a nap too." I tell him gently, smiling as Clint breaks into a small giggle before stopping and seeming to process the full sentence.

"I don't need a nap, eight year old's don't nap." He grumbles out, crossing his arms in a adorable pout that makes me melt internally.

"No, most eight year old's don't. However, You're clearly exhausted from the day. You need a nap and I know it sucks but it's for you're own good." I tell him gently, I watch Clint mull over the words for a moment before looking down a little. 

"Do I have to sleep with Steve?" He asks gently, looking up at me with big eyes. "Can't I sleep in Nat's room or something?" His voice was so heart broken and unsure that I physically couldn't refuse. I groan lowly and look to see Sam snickering at me and give him the bird before turning back to Clint.

"Grab a sleeping matt and we'll head in." I tell him, watching the smile bloom on his face as he runs to the sleeping matt pile. I glance at Sam with a sigh. "Not a word Sam." I tell him as Clint runs over and taps my arm with the matt. "OK, ok. Lets go get you settled." I tell him, taking his hand and standing up again. Moving towards Nat's room I figure this won't be so bad.

_Besides...how hard can looking after five kids be?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bucky's P.O.V**

I look quietly at the clock, it's pretty early in the morning and none of the 'kids' had woken up. They'd slept through dinner and any attempt to wake them had resulted in some very grumpy and harsh words from them all. We obviously called Cho up to make sure nothing was wrong and that everything was ok, she put it down to being over-exhausted seeing as there bodies changed in many ways, they simply needed to rest.

  
That being said, I still didn't want to leave Clint's side. He sounded so terrified at the aspect of being left alone that I just couldn't leave him alone. Steve and Sam went to bed ages ago and left me alone with the sleeping eight year old who's firmly planted himself to my side. I run a gentle hand through his hair and look to the tv screen. "Ok Friday, can you put on something? Keep the volume low though" I ask quietly, she doesn't respond for a moment but the tv comes on to a random channel. I lean back with a sigh and watch quietly, listening to the ideal sounds of the show and the sleeping kid half on my lap.

******

The sound of screaming woke me up.

Loud, unending screaming.

I groan and look over from my spot on the sofa to witness what can only be described as a tantrum about to go nuclear. Wanda was throwing a tantrum and Clint - the half asleep mess that he was reached a hand up and just...yeah. He just slapped a hand over her mouth and hushed her loudly. It's quiet for a few minutes and Steve - who had been standing in the back round of this whole mess the entire time - moved closer to remove Clint's hand just as Wanda whacked the eight year old's arm away. That's when all hell breaks loose and I'm up and off the sofa in seconds to remove Clint from the girls range. "Steve grab Wanda" I mutter and hold Clint high off the ground, feeling grateful that the girl was currently powerless.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO-LET GO OF ME!" Wanda's loud, screeching voice shreds into my ears and I have to breath deeply as I check Clint over - who's squirming to get down - and see there's no serious injury so I set him down, away from the kicking girl.

"Can you stay back whilst we deal with Wanda?" I ask him and Clint nods almost immediately and makes his way to the sofa again. I move towards Wanda and a struggling Steve, apparently she has a rather hard swing as Steve's arm barely pinks before his healing kicks in. With a sigh I grab her wrists and look her in the eyes. "Wanda. That's enough." I keep my voice stern and watch the fight all but leave her. "Now, what was all that about?" I ask seriously and watch a blush appear on her face and she tentatively answer.

"I...I didn't want waffles." She tells me, the room goes silent for a moment before I let out a deep, chest shattering sigh.

"And you went off on a tantrum-" She tries to interrupt me but I hush her. "You had a tantrum because you didn't want waffles and instead of asking nicely like you know you're supposed to, you went on a screaming tirade that woke Clint and myself up - possibly also waking up the other kids. Am I wrong?" I ask, as I'm talking Steve's lowered her to the ground and I crouch so I'm face to face with her. She shuffles where she stands and looks down, a low whine escaping her before she finally answers.

"I'm sorry." She whispers, keeping her eyes to the ground as she does so. Seeing as it was still early and she apologized I decide to let it go.

"OK, you're forgiven. But you gotta do one thing for me" I tell her gently. She looks at me unsure before I smirk and point to Steve. "You gotta help him cook breakfast. He's old and slow." I tease, ignoring the glare I get from Steve as Wanda laughs a little. The two walk off to the kitchen and I see a very sleep deprived Bruce and Sam enter. Apparently, Wanda had been very loud.

At least from what Sam had told me.

******

**Sam's P.O.V**

It didn't take much to wake me. I'm a light sleeper after all, but the sound of tiny footsteps padding across my floor definitely woke me up. Cracking open an eye, I come face to face with a very tired looking Bruce. his own eyes where half shut, and his shirt was rucked up his back and he was some-how missing a sock. He just did not look pleased with being up, which begs the question of why he was up and why he was in my room. I was about to ask when the screech of a very up-set toddler makes me wince - sounds like Wanda is not happy. "She wake you up?" I ask quietly and the look I get from him speaks volumes. "Alright, I get it. Stupid question. FRI, what's the time?" I call out.

"It is currently Seven Fifty Seven in the morning Mister Wilson, the weather looks like it'll stay sunny and hot through out the day with a five percent chance of rain." FRIDAY lets us know, I thank her quietly as I sit up. Bruce does not look happy as I move to get out of bed.

"Bruce, it's nearly eight. I've slept in, besides. I don't think anyone's getting back to sleep with that screeching parrot going off." I mutter, reaching over and fixing his shirt a bit I sigh. "Where's your other sock and glasses?" I question, watching as he looks to his sock-less foot in slight confusion, he shrugs a little and looks at me expectantly. I sigh and get out of bed fully and pull out a shirt from my bed side draw. "Ok, we'll go to your room. Find you some clean socks and get your glasses on before we head to the kitchen and get you some food. Sounds good?" I question, holding my hand out to him.

"Yeah." He mumbles, taking said hand and gives it a tug towards the door. Bruce had definitely taken the spot of most adjusted to the situation, then again it could be that he's use to his body changing without his permission. I'm just glad that for now, the hulk isn't making an appearance - Cho think's that he'll come back either when Bruce is back to normal or when he goes through puberty. A second tug on my hand snaps me out of my thoughts and I notice him covering one of his ears as Wanda continues to through her tantrum. I look at him quietly and then towards the noise to see her on the floor slamming her hands down as Steve tries to talk her down. "She didn't want waffles for breakfast." Bruce mumbles and opens his door, I wince a little and decide to leave Steve to it. He is after all the Captain and 'leader' of the Avengers. I'm sure he can handle a tantrum...

Right?

I take note that even after one night of staying in this room, Bruce has effectively made himself at home. Meaning that it's a complete mess, I spot his discarded sock which has made it's way onto a bean-bag. There's clothes already all over the floor, the quilts somehow half in and half out of the bathroom and I'm pretty sure he's missing a pillow. When I look to him for an explanation he just shrugs, but that's not going to fly. "Nah little dude, you're gonna want to explain how half your room looks like a bomb hit it." I say seriously, Bruce puffs out his cheeks briefly like he's about to throw his own tantrum before sighing and crossing his arms.

"I was trying to find a specific shirt because this one is too warm and couldn't....and I went to the toilet last night and almost forgot to take the quilt off, that's why it's over there....urm...." He seems to be trying to look for anything else that is amiss and I just sigh, shaking my head with a chuckle.

"In other words, you tried moving around you're room in some kind of sleep deprived state and it led to a mess worse then Clint's room upstairs?" I ask, the shy grin I get in return tells me everything and I shake my head with a small laugh. "Alright tiny man, why don't you put your quilt back whilst I grab your glasses and a some socks. We'll clean your room later." The look I got from that comment did not go un-noticed but I wasn't going to push. With a wave of my hand I start looking for his glasses and such.

It was going to be a slow day.

******

**Tony's P.O.V**

_I think I'm going to kill the person that did this to me._

_Scratch that._

_I know I'm going to kill whoever did this to me._

Breakfast was a slow, boring mess of Sam feeding me whatever gross 'healthy' food they had found at a store, then I was placed in a play pen - A god damn play pen - and left to 'entertain' my self whilst all the others got to roam free. God knows how long I was stuck in there but it was ages before Bucky had come over - I assumed to let me out - but no, it was to check the diaper that was forced onto me and acting so god damn happy it was dry before telling me it was time for a nice long nap. Sam had ushered Bruce and Wanda out the room and Bucky was bouncing me in his arms gently, Clint giggled a little from his spot and waved to me - I was going to get him for that. Annoyingly enough I was out like a light the moment Bucky popped a pacifier into my mouth and turned on that annoying Avenger themed mobile.

Now I'm awake, alone and....wet. Yeah yeah, shut up. I'm in the body of a two year old and apparently that means a lack of bladder control - there's noise going on outside my room and as much as I want out to investigate I also don't want to alert anyone that I'm awake and...god...need a change.

Apparently that wasn't an option as Clint opens the door quietly and sneaks in, he closes the door behind him and shuffles over to my crib where he makes eye contact with me. "....Well...Hi." Clint says like whatever he was doing was normal. I raise an eyebrow at him and he shrugs a little. "Steve's trying to wrangle me for a bath and I'd rather not..." He mutters and climbs up onto the rocking chair next to me and smiles a little. "You know, Bruce and Wanda are both up. Sam's gonna come grab you in a bit. I could call for him if you want? But! you cant't say I'm in here!" He says pointing at me, I sigh and roll my eyes a little.

"No." I mutter, he looks confused and I point to the door and shake my head repeating me self. "No" I mumble and Clint seems to click on.

"You don't want Sam to come grab you?" He asks tilting his head. "Why?" He mumbles and leans over to look into the crib. "Are you cranky? Cause the kids I used to babysit always got cranky after naps - especially if they where wet-oh my god you're wet aren't you?" He questions and instead of laughing like I thought he would he looks genuinely upset for me. "You can't just stay in it Tony...you'll get a rash and then you'll be upset about that." He tells me seriously, looking about ready to run out and grab someone. "Do you not want Sam to change you? Would you rather Bucky or Steve?" I groan lowly and shake my head again, Clint puffs out his cheeks. "Well you can't just stay in it" He tells me and before I can answer he's off the chair and running to the door which opens to Steve standing there looking a little annoyed.

"Clint, I know you don't want a bath but you can't go waking up Tony-" He picks Clint up and moves over to me, resting a hand awkwardly on my head and ruffling my hair, I bat his hand away. "You grumpy huh?" He asks and I glare more at him.

"He's wet." Clint tells him and squirms in his hold. "He was awake when I came in and he didn't want me grabbin' no one but he's all wet and grumpy." He lets Steve know and my face heats up and I glare at him. Steve looks a little unsure what to do and makes a small noise.

"Right, I don't...actually know how to change a diaper. One moment bud." He tells me and pats my head like I'm some kind of dog and exits the room with Clint on his hip who mouths 'Sorry' to me before he leaves. Barely a minute later Sam's in the room and lifting me out of the crib.  
"Hey little buddy, Steve says you need a change." He mumbles and gives me butt a squeeze to confirm his suspicions. With a chuckle and sets me on the changing table. "Not to worry, we'll get you all clean and comfy then we can go join the others in the front room for some TV time." He tells me as he starts to change me.

"You're having a bath after dinner, Clint's getting his because he's all grimy. Must be from climbing in the vents" He mutters, as he throws out the used nappy, my face becomes a permanent resident of my hands as he places a new one under my butt. He goes to say something else as the door opens and Bucky walks in with a sigh. "What's up?"

"Bruce is throwing a fit, think you can handle it whilst I finish getting Tony ready? He won't listen to me and you guys seem to get on better." Bucky grumbles, Sam shrugs a little and sets my feet down.

"Sure, he needs the diaper on and a new outfit because he leaves on his other one." He lets him know and my face burns as I hadn't realized that I had pee'd that much. Bucky nods his head easily. "What's the tantrum about?" He asks as he moves back for Bucky to take over and the other sighs as he comes in and stands in front of me. 

"He wants to go to have some kind of curry that I've tried explaining that I don't know how to cook and I don't think his stomach could currently handle it but he's just not listening." He mutters as he pulls the onesie up and over my head, leaving me shaking a little on the table from the sudden cold. "Sorry bud." He mutters, Sam hums to himself as he leaves the room to deal with an apparently upset Bruce. Bucky made quick work of putting the new diaper on and then lifted me up to have me 'choose' my next outfit, which ended up being a pair of snap crotch overalls (with a vest underneath) he was quick to change me and he would not stop talking to whole time, though I wasn't paying much mind. All I wanted to do was get out of these clothes and out of this body and be my adult self again.

"Tony!" Bruce's loud voice snaps me out of my quiet day-dream and I realise that I'm in the front room again where Bruce seems to have calmed down and Wanda was watching some random pink filled show. I squirm in Bucky's grip as he goes to lower me into the play-pen again and whine a little.

"You don't wanna go in the play pen?" Bucky mutters and sets me on the floor next to Bruce. "One moment big guy, I gotta grab something." He mumbles and leaves me alone.

"Tony, hey! Sam's making Pizza for dinner" Bruce lets me know excitedly and that does sound good. "He said because we've all been behaved today we get to have it! isn't that cool?" He asks, before I can answer Bucky's got me back in his arms again and suddenly I'm deposited into a god-damn walker, I glare up at him and he just shrugs. 

"Hey pal, you gotta work on your mobility." He chuckles ruffling my hair before looking over to the girls. "Natasha! Don't you dare think about pushing her off the sofa!" He warns leaving me alone with Bruce. I pout and lean over the walker, a whine escaping me.

"It's not that bad Tony." Bruce tells me and gives the walker a tug, I squeak as I move. "See, you'll get around faster this way." He tells me. "Besides, we can't be stuck like this for long right?"

God I hope he's right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bucky's P.O.V**

It's been two weeks since the 'accident'. Two weeks of tantrums, tears, baths, diapers and kid shows. Two weeks of these kids being reminded that they are simply kids now.   
We'd been keeping an eye on all of them for two weeks and the only ones that had actually changed had been Wanda and Bruce. Bruce went from six to ten and Wanda went from four to twelve and as of right now, they're both standing as awkward sixteen year olds being tested and looked over. It's unclear as to why Bruce and Wanda are ageing back to themselves - it's even predicted Bruce is going to stop at twenty-three at the most. However, where there is good news, there is also bad news.

Clint, Natasha and Tony are all still the same age, they've shown no sign of rapid ageing or height growth. Their bloods came back clear of the chemical - a change from two weeks ago where their blood was teaming with it. For those not following, that means there it's likely those three will be kids for a long time, the question is if that happens - what do we do?

It's the question that's been circling the three of us all day since receiving the news - Steve had even called Pepper - She ran Tony's business after-all and although he'd been passing the torch to Peter to run SI, if Tony was stuck like this the question came up of how this would affect that. 

The sound of feet smacking cold tile caught my attention and I turn my head. Clint's standing in the archway of the front room - looking around tiredly and half wild as he looks for an adult. He get's bad nightmares and as much as I want to scoop the brat up and hug him, we learned that he just needs to confirm the common room doesn't have a giant loki sized hole in it, or that the sofa's and the window's aren't broken - he has a check list and we need to let him work through it before we can touch him.   
Doesn't make it easy though when he's looking so terrified and has tears running down his cheeks.   
Nothing about this is easy but I won't push him.

He starts by walking around the area where Loki was smashed into (Steve showed me were it was) and wondered to the windows, pushing against each individual panel of glass to see if any are cracked or shattered. He stares out of them looking for the aliens and then he moves to the sofa's running his hands over them briefly before looking around the room. I see it then, when he confirms it was just another dream - when the tears fully pour out and he just barely raises his arms towards me from the centre of the room - asking simply to be held. And I do. 

I always do.

When we first realised he was doing this we asked Natasha about it. He'd been like this since the attack on New York, she or Phil would hold him for hours afterwards. Reminding him of all the good he'd done. How he had no control, how it simply wasn't his fault. But they could never calm him. So, when it happened again I took over. Watched him work through the list and held him as he sobbed and pleaded to remove the stains on his hands. On his tiny, kid hands. I held him, and I hushed him and I simply swayed with him. 

You can tell someone who's been brain-washed a thousand times that the blood on their hands isn't their fault but they'll never believe it.  
So I tell him stories, I tell him stories of his past missions I was able to access. I tell him stories of Hawkeye - the Avenger that lived on a farm and would defiantly own a hundred dogs if his friend Black-Widow would let him. About how although there is blood on those tiny hands with each day it slowly washes away because he moves away from being Loki's pawn and moves closer to being Clint Barton - Hawkeye and best archer in the world.

It's not much but it helps him calm down.

We'll do that for an hour or two then we'll relax in his room, watching the tv until he falls asleep. I don't leave his side.

I can't leave his side.

******

Tony's been getting better.

He's not hating the break. He's not hating the fact he's being cared for, he's not hating that he gets to relax and let his brain and body rest like it needs to.   
However

He really really hates being in diapers. 

It's amusing honestly. Reminds me of when my little sister went through the 'no diaper stage' - first chance he gets he's pulling them off and running round half naked, dodging Sam and Stevie. I watched him dive under a table this morning and watched Steve trip over the discarded thing. Tony really hates the diapers but he hates the potty more. I think he's embarrassed about having to use it in front of people then anything.

It's cute.

Don't call him cute though, he gets upset and when he's upset he refuses to do anything. Steve made that mistake when trying to get Tony to eat something. Said Tony looked 'Positively cute and adorable in the whale bib' and then proceeded to have Tony's food on his face and a rebellion on his hands in the form of a genius toddler on a war path.

Yeah, that day was fun.

If he doesn't change back potty training will be on the top of the to-do list along with 'not taking apart your toys to prank Steve'.

******

Natasha struggles sometimes.

She gets embarrassed when she acts like a kid. She gets ashamed when she wants something or doesn't lie as well as she used to. She gets upset when someone says something to her that hurts her feelings. She's expressing her self when she doesn't want to and it scares her.

When we were told Natasha wasn't ageing like the other two I asked for another test to be done...one more personal to her. I wanted to know, I needed to know and so did she. We had walked into medical together and she'd laid on the bed. Confused out of her mind and asking questions - trying to figure out what was going on. She got tense when Dr Cho asked her to lift her shirt, got shaky when the ultra sounds came out and cried loudly as Dr Cho broke the news.

Natasha was no longer sterile.

She'd cried and clung to me as she tried to control herself, especially when Cho told her that even if she reverted this wouldn't change. She was no longer sterile, she could have kids in the future and that all but broke the damn. She was happy of course but it was a lot to take in.

The kid just didn't know what to do and it made me promise that I would never let someone hurt her like that again. No one would hurt any of my kids again.

******

So here we are, sat around the table. Steve on my left, Sam on my right , Pepper next to Steve with Tony on her lap. The four other kids sit on the other side of the table - all looking unsure. 

All looking scared.

"We're going to talk about the results of the tests at Shield, and I want your honest thoughts on what you want to happen and what will happen." Steve states. He's in his element, dealing with discussions and planning. I'm just watching, making sure the kids don't freak out, making sure they don't take anything said wrong.   
Making sure they're ok. 

"Is it bad?" Clint's tiny voice asks and he's shuffling where he sits, swaying a little as he waits for an answer - he's nervous, wants to move, wants to do something and find out the information so that it's done and over with. He won't want to be coddled during the talk, that's something I want to do but I can't. He'd hate it.

"No." I state simply, hating the crack in my voice as I talk - a glance at Steve show's he's floundering now. Not sure how to handle that heart-broken look on a kids face. He's always been a softy. "It's not a bad thing Clint." I stand firm and decide to take over. "The tests showed that Bruce and Wanda will continue to age till their around twenty to twenty three. That's as old as they'll get." I tell them and the two oldest ones sigh in relief, clearly glad to hear they won't age out of existence. "You three however, have shown no signs of change. Nothing, and there is no longer any chemicals in your blood to state other-wise." I state and watch the cogs turn in their heads. Natasha seems to understand almost instantly and the same is said for Tony, but Clint...Clint stalls.

"You mean we'll just take longer to be back to normal right?" He asks, looking at me with big, tearful eyes and I gulp. I open my arms and Clint's gone burrowing into them instantly. "We're not stuck like this" He whimpers out, I rub his back. Watching Natasha for a moment before she goes to Sam, who holds her and sways a little.

"It could mean a lot of things Clint." I start, licking my lips a moment as I think how to word this. "It could mean that because Wanda and Bruce are enhanced in some way that their bodies reverted faster. It could mean that you guys are stuck being small for a little longer..." I take a deep breath. "Or it could mean that you won't revert back, that you'll be small for a while and will have to grow back up. That you'll have to age like any other person" I state and watch Clint shake his head, Tony lets out a loud and unhappy groan and shakes his head.

"Nooo" Tony's voice whines out and Pepper actually chuckles a little - not that I can blame her. I'd do the same if I didn't have a weepy eight year old on my lap. I brush my hand through his hair and hush the small archer in my lap.

"I'm sorry guys. But those are the options." Pepper states and she seems to take over easily. "We've discussed it at length since we found out. What it means for you three, what it means for us all, what is means for the company. All of it. We've been talking and discussing and compromising - we've been figuring out what to do and how it's going to happen." She states easily. She has the kids attention, Wanda and Bruce are by Steve now, sitting with him as she nods her head. "If by the end of the month you guys are still not showing any changes we will become your legal guardians. All three of you would officially be adopted by all four of us. You'd continue to live in the tower, you'd be raised as our children." She says calmly, hand resting on Tony's back as the kid squirms. Clint's calming down some now but he's not moving. "We'll discuss the rest once you tell us how you feel about it." She says, clearly hoping the kids would accept.  
We all were.

And as each one geared up to answer, an explosion shook the building.

We are under attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy been a while :D sorry bout that guys, uni got intense with Exams again D: but yeah, look the regression story ;D I hope you enjoyed the cliff hanger cause I did :D see yall soon

**Author's Note:**

> Shoes : https://www.toms.co.uk/featured-shops/green-marvel-hulk-embroidered-applique-tiny-toms-whiley-sneakers  
> Car seat : https://www.johnlewis.com/maxi-cosi-axissfix-i-size-group-1-car-seat-authentic-black/p5017374?sku=238463674&s_ppc=2dx92700053930771822&tmad=c&tmcampid=2&gclid=Cj0KCQjwoub3BRC6ARIsABGhnyZ_aInBW84aB8FXBPwmbECEThDjQ2jUyl9hxYO1SD-T91jugyRzNREaAvM8EALw_wcB&gclsrc=aw.ds
> 
> Translations (curtosy of Google Translate) :  
> Malen'kaya ptitsa : little bird


End file.
